


I Think I Might be in Trouble

by garbagefluff



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Budding feelings, First Impressions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagefluff/pseuds/garbagefluff
Summary: Hawke isn't sure he believes in fate, but after meeting Fenris for the first time, he can't shake the feeling that this might be meant to be.





	I Think I Might be in Trouble

“Waste of a perfectly handsome elf?” Varric asked incredulously as he and Hawke made their way back to Lowtown. Their meeting with the mysterious Fenris had turned into an all night adventure clearing slavers from a dilapidated mansion, and the sun would soon be cresting over the cliffs of Kirkwall.

Hawke chuckled. “Well, you did see him, didn’t you? I’m not wrong.”

Varric shook his head. “The man tricks us into doing his dirty work, appears out of thin air covered in blood, tears the still beating heart out of the guy in front of us, and you flirt with him. Just when I thought you can’t possibly be crazier.”

“Well, when you put it that way-”

“You sound insane.” Varric finished.

Hawke laughed again and allowed his thoughts to wander as Varric continued to lecture on the dangers of flirting with murderous strangers.

Perhaps Varric was right and his exhaustion had clouded his judgement. But as Fenris had plunged a glowing fist into the slaver’s chest, his heart had begun to race, not in fear as it probably should have, but in awe and admiration. The mere sight of Fenris had stirred something in Hawke that he had never felt before.

Although the elf had made a point to look away from him, their eyes had met for the briefest of moments, and it was then that Hawke knew. He couldn’t begin to explain why or how, but staring into those green eyes, he had felt at peace. As if he were finally where he belonged and his entire life was leading to this very moment. As if every choice he had ever made was only to bring him here.

Hawke knew it was foolish and surely he was just delirious from lack of sleep and over-exertion, but he couldn’t shake the feeling. He would never admit it, but he knew in his heart that no matter how crazy it seemed, he would follow that elf to the ends of the world.

“...I swear Hawke, you’re the strangest man I’ve ever met.”

Hawke gave Varric a sheepish grin and shrugged. “I know it’s late, or well, early now, I suppose, but are you still up for a round at the Hanged Man?”

Varric burst out laughing. “I think I _need_ a drink after what just happened. You’re buying.”

“Deal,” Hawke laughed before letting out a deep sigh, “because I think I might be in trouble.”


End file.
